The Fall of the Snake and Rise of the Bat
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: It has been six months since that dreadful night in Arkham City. The night when parents were lost and one of the worlds deadliest criminals was killed. That night Nate Freeman, formally known as Viper, learned that he was the son of Talia Al Ghul and the villain Quickstrike. (Sequel To The Snake Enters Arkham City)
1. Six Months Later

**I'm back with the chapter of the sequel to my The Snake Enters Arkham City, now this first chapter is kind of short but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter so enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the Batman Arkham Series only Nate, Jordan, Sasha and Maya  
**

Chapter 1: Six Months Later

"Nate, where are we going?" asked Maya as I escorted her up the steps of Wayne Manor,

"If I told you then It wouldn't been a surprise" I replied as I opened the door, luckily I had her wear a blindfold the whole time. Then when we reached the living area I took her blindfold off,

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Maya looked around to see Kaldur, Connor Kent, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jordan, Sasha, and Alfred, her father Bruce and mother Diana along with the other members of the Justice League. "Oh My God, you guys" she said in complete surprise, she turns around and throws her arms around my neck then gives me a quick kiss.

Bruce goes to say something when the doorbell rang, I being the closest to the door walks out of the living area and open the front door. I see an older woman standing there, "Can I help you?" I ask

"Yes I'm here to see my daughter Diana" she replies,

"Come…. Come in" I say, I move aside to let her in and then say, "Diana there is someone here to see you" and not two seconds later Diana emerges and when she sees the woman she stops in her tracks.

"Mother what are you doing here?" she asks,

"I came to see you and my granddaughter… you know the one you never told me about," replied Hippolyta. I quietly slink away from this awkward moment that is now taking place, I move back into the living area and everyone is staring at me.

"Um… Yeah Maya, you have a visitor" I said, Maya looks at me confused then leaves the room. Bruce and everyone are looking at me to explain so I say, "Diana's mother is here to see her granddaughter… you know that one she never knew about".

Bruce took a deep breath then walked out of the room, I make my way over to where Jordan and Sasha were standing. "Man, the more I learn about Maya the less I want to be around her," said Jordan, which earned a punch to both arms from Sasha and I.

As I am about to speak I feel someone staring at me, I turn my head to see Dick looking at me with a scowl on his face. "What the fuck is Dick's problem? He's staring at me like I did something wrong" I whispered to them, they look up and see what I'm talking about but before they can say anything I walk over to him. "Alright Dick what's your deal?" I ask when I reach him,

"My deal? You're the son of two villains…. I don't like you" he replied then turned around left me standing there. Anger rises inside of me but in my better judgment and plus it being my girl's birthday I decided not to act on my anger. I walk back over to where Jordan and Sasha who where now talking to Kaldur and Superboy,

"So did you find out what's up Dick's butt?" asked Jordan

"Talia plus Quick Strike equals me" I reply, the others shake their heads and then Kaldur says,

"Don't worry Nate, Dick will come around trust me" I nod my head and then Bruce, Diana and Maya enter the room. Maya says something to Bruce and her mother that I can't hear then she makes her way over to us,

"Hey birthday girl" I say before kissing her on the forehead, and then she grabs my wrist and leads me to the kitchen area. "Maya what are you doing?" I asked confused, we stop then she turns to face and says something that make my smile drop.

"Nate…. My grandmother wants me to go with her to Themyscira to train with the Amazons"

"What…. What did you say?" I asked

"I said yes" she replied, I just stare at her in complete and utter shock. "Nate say something… please?" she asks,

"That's great, I really think you should do it even though we'll be apart for who knows how long" I finally say with a fake smile. She kisses me then walks out of the kitchen leaving me there to think then I turn and leave. I make my way to the dinning hall where we have dinner then after cake and presents Maya stands up and tells everyone about her leaving tomorrow with her grandmother back to Themyscira.

I get up and excuse myself, I walk out of the dinning area and walk up to my and Maya's room. I take my clothes off and climb into the bed.

***Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	2. Family Reunion

**Hello I'm back and hopefully I make up for the short first chapter so enjoy!**

***I don't own Batman Arkham City only Nate Freeman/Viper, Maya, Jordan Young/Yung Ice and Sasha Blade/Scarlett Talon  
**

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

I feel the vibration of my cell phone in my hand, I quietly get out of bed not to wake Maya and grab some clothes before heading into the bathroom to change. I open the bedroom door and make my way downstairs, I'm just about to reach for the doorknob when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Good morning Mr. Freeman" I turn to see Alfred walking towards me, I turn to meet him and say,

"Good morning Alfred, I'm just to go for a drive and I'll be back before anyone wakes up but Maya does get up before I come back please tell her not to leave before I come back" he nods his head then turns and walks back to cleaning the house. I open the front door and walk out; I jump onto my motorcycle and drove off straight into Gotham City.

I come to stop at a red light; I'm looking around when I see someone being mugged by two people then I realize that the person being mugged is just defenseless woman. I pull my bike over and get off, "Hey leave her alone" I shout as I make my way over to them.

"This doesn't concern you kid," shouted one of the attackers, I grab one of the attackers around so he goes for a swing but I ducked and threw a fist of my own straight to the jaw. The other attacker turns to me and goes to attack but I move out of the way and hit him with a spin heel kick to the side of the face. I turn to the victim and say,

"Are you okay Miss?"

"I am…. But you won't be" she said in a creepy voice then before I could react one of the "attackers" hit me in the side of the head with a crow bar. I look up to see the two "attackers" came at me with weapons, I close my eyes hoping for whatever beating I get is painless but then there was silence so I open my eyes to see the guys on the ground and the woman was gone.

"A lot as changed since I was gone" came a voice from the right of me, I turn my head and my eyes widen in shock for standing before me is my mother. I stumble at first when I try to stand but eventually I'm able, I walk towards Talia and without word we hug.

"You died right in my arms," I said as tears started flowing, she released the hug and wiped them away and said,

"That doesn't matter, what does is that I'm back and I'm not going anywhere" I smile, I lead her out of the alleyway to my bike. "Ah your famous bike… I believed you called it Wrath?" she said which made me smile and nod but then my smile quickly faded. "What is it my son?" she asked,

"It's Maya…. She's going to Themyscira with her grandmother to train with the Amazons" I replied,

"But that's not the real problem is it?"

"No the problem is she said yes without talking to me about it… I mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend we're suppose to talk about this" she places her hand on me and says,

"Don't worry she'll be back before you know it" she hands me a piece of paper with the location of where she is staying on it. We say our goodbye and get back on wrath then head back to the Manson.

I pull up and park the bike where it was this morning; I walk up the steps and enter walking straight to the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a bagel and the thing of cream cheese, after spreading the cream cheese I place it back in the fridge then pour myself some coffee that Alfred had made while I was out.

Just as I take a bite out of my bagel Jordan enters and does the same thing I did, "So today is the day?" he finally said,

"Yeah" I replied

"So…. Are you going to let just go without saying anything to her?" he asked, I shake my head and so he said, "Okay shaking your head can mean two different things which one is it?"

"I honesty don't know I mean part of me wants her to go but the other part wants her to stay… going means she'll become a better fighter but…" was I could say so Jordan finished it for me,

"You afraid that if she goes, you'll never see her again", I nod my head saying yes but what neither of us knew was that Maya was hearing our whole conversation. She enters pretending that she didn't hear anything and sat down next to me,

"Hey babe" I say to her which makes her smile but only meekly, she places her head on my shoulder and says,

"Where did you go this morning?"

"I went for a ride on wrath and when I came to a stop, I saw a woman being mugged by two guys so me having some heroics still in me I helped saved her only for it the whole mugging to be a complete ruse and one of the guy's hit me on the side of my head with a crow bar" I replied,

"Explains the gash on the side of your head" said Jordan, Maya left and grabbed the first aid kit and began looking at my wound.

"Anyways, before the guys could do anymore damage to me I was saved…." I started to say but stopped so Jordan asked,

"Saved by who?"

"My mother" I replied then there was silence and that's when everyone else started coming into the kitchen for breakfast so we all decided not to bring up what we had talked about earlier the only person I was going to tell was Bruce.

"Hey Maya um before you leave I was wondering if we could have lunch together one last time?" I asked

"Of course" she replied and then we kissed.

**So did I make up for the short chapter if so good but anyways thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	3. Goodbye My Dear

**Okay I'm back, sorry it took forever but I've been busy with my Ultimate Spider-Man fic and my Wrestling Fic but here is chapter 3 enjoy.. p.s. the title of the chapter I took from a song with the same name it's by T.I. featuring Ciara anyways enjoy**

Chapter 3: Goodbye My Dear

Both of us just stared at each other without saying a word, "Jordan told me about Dick" she finally said,

"It's nothing…. I mean it doesn't bother me, I can ignore it and continue to live my life and do me" replied before taking a bite out of my food, I decided to take Maya to her favorite restaurant in Gotham. "But let's not worried about that… we're here to celebrate that your taking the next step into becoming a great super hero" I added this time before taking a sip of my drink.

"So are you still in your "vacation" of not being Viper?" was the next thing she asked me, I stare at her then say,

"Maya… I watched my mother die then I watched as my father impaled himself on my sword"

"The night… I was in the hospital my mother told me everything then that night my father visited me after you made your announcement and he told me about his first night as Batman and how he failed in saving Red Hood who later became Joker because of it" she replied,

"Maya what are you saying?" I asked

"I'm saying what happened to your mother wasn't your fault and your "father" was a psycho path so what I'm saying is that you shouldn't take one bad night and let it stop you from saving lives along with making a difference" she responded.

"Maybe your right, I mean when I was attacked in that mugging… I was a little slow in defending myself" I answered her which made her cause I now I was considering returning but I was still doubting myself.

When paying for the check we left the restaurant and just walked around until it was time to head back then it would be time to see Maya off. "I heard what you and Jordan were talking about his morning," she said and then I stopped in my tracks so did she then turned and faced me.

"Maya I can explain…" I began to say but again she cut me off and said,

"Why did you lie to me, that night I told you?"

"I want what's best for you…. I just wished you would've talked to me about it first before agreeing to it" I replied,

"Now I'm doing something that's best for the both of us", she said then the next thing I knew she took off running down the sidewalk so I ran after her. She turned into an alleyway so I turned to only to find a dead end.

"Son of a bitch" I shouted, I turn around and grab a taxi back to Wayne Manor when I arrived I saw Jordan and everyone standing outside. Then they all turned and left leaving only Jordan, Sasha, Kaldur, Connor and Dick standing outside. They all turned when they heard me running, Dick saw me and walked past but not before saying,

"Your too late… she's already gone" then he literally bushed past me making sure our shoulders hit. I ignore him and walk to the others,

"Dude what happened today?" asked Jordan,

"She heard us talking this morning and got upset that I lied to her" I replied then Sasha punched me in the arm, "Ow… what was that for?" I barked at her, to which she replied,

"For being a totally selfish idiot" then her and others begin walking away, I followed and went straight to Maya and my room. I grabbed a bag and packed it then turned and left Manson without saying a word to anyone.

I drove until I reached Gotham Hotel Plaza, where my mother was staying and so I parked my bike. I walked though the entrance straight to the counter, "Welcome to Gotham Plaza, how can I help you?" ask the woman behind the counter and I replied,

"Yeah, I need a room" then I gave her my information then went to the elevator, when I stepped on there was already someone inside but they covered their head with a hood. For some reason I kept glancing over at the other person then when it the floor with my room I stepped off but so did they. I kept looking straight without looking back but I knew that I was being followed.

When I turned the corner I put my back to the wall and the person walked past me then stopped at a room. I watched the person enter before continuing my way to my room, I entered my room and that's when I realized that they had given me one of their big suites but I shrugged my shoulders and didn't think anything of it.

I set my bag down in the living area; I walked over to the window and looked outside. "You know it's rude to sneak up on people," I said and that's when Talia emerged from the shadow, "And next time you ask one of your guards to spy on me make sure I don't recognize them" I added without looking at her.

"Even when your not playing hero, your still minding your surroundings" she said as she walked over and joined me.

"I'm not a hero, not after what happened in Arkham City" I told her, she laughed then said,

"What happened to me wasn't your fault"

"Okay what about Quick Strike impaling himself on my sword?" I asked

"Quick Strike was a fool for thinking that he could defeat you even if he was the one who trained you… unlike him you had something" she said,

"What's that?" I asked

"A heart" responded my mother, I turned to her and smiled then she said, "Batman is going to need all the help he can get when my father comes with his army that also means he's going to need you there too"

I shake my head and look back out the window then say, "On one condition… you train me", out the corner of my eye I see my mother smile then she says,

"Deal"

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	4. I'm Back In

**Here is Chapter 4 of my story and guess the title says it all so enjoy,**

**I Don't own Batman Arkham City only Nate Freeman/Viper, Jordan Young/Yung Ice & Sasha Blade/Scarlett Talon  
**

Chapter 4: I'm Back In

I blocked my mother's oncoming attack; we have been going at since dawn on the rooftop of the Gotham Plaza. She swings and I quickly do a back flip away from her then she said, "Enough of the warm up… time for the real thing" then the next thing I know I'm being surround by her guards.

"I've should've known you would have them around" I said before I started to defend myself against her guards but due to me not training in a long time I was kind of slow and eventually one of her guards where able to knock me to the ground then she pointed the tip of her sword at my throat. The guards step away as Talia walks towards me and helps me up on my feet, "Okay I deserved that," I said as I was dusting myself off.

"Your going to need more work than I thought" said Talia, I quickly get back into position as so do the guards then we begin again. This time I'm able to knock down them all down except for Talia's royal guard, we keep going without stopping with our swords clash and evading each other's punches and kicks to the body. She eventually laid a lucky shot and knocked my swords form my hands, she brought her sword down on me but I crossed my arms and caught her blade in my spiked gauntlets.

"I know all of your moves" snarled my mother's royal guard then to her surprise I made my arms go in opposite directions breaking her blade then I kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. I walked over an extended my hand, which she accepted, then I helped her up onto her feet.

"It looks like you don't know all of my moves" I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Talia walks over to say something but before she can, my cell phone goes off so I go to answer it and when I do I see that it's Jordan that is calling me. "What's up Jordan?" I ask,

"_Bro… Dick has been taken by Black Mask and Bruce wants to go find him but he's kind of busy fight Solomon Grundy" replied Jordan_

"Tell Bruce…. Tell him that I'll go find Dick," I responded to which Jordan said,

"_I thought you retired?"_

"I'm back in" I responded then I hung up and walked to the door then made my way down to my room walking straight to my closet where my suit was hanging up. I open the closet and pull my Viper suit out then place it on the bed.

"Your not ready to go out there" said Talia as she walked over to me, I looked over at her and smiled,

"I have to do this… I have to save his bird butt" I replied, she turned which allowed me to change so I put everything on except for my mask. I walk over to the window and open it then turn to face Talia but she won't look at me so pull my mask on but before I can set a foot out she calls for me so I turn back to her and she says,

"If you insist on going then at least take one of my guards with you" under my mask I roll my eyes but then said,

"Fine… I'll take your personal guard" the personal guard walked over and stood next to me. "I hope you can keep up," I said before leaping over the railing with her right behind me, we land on the rooftop then start running until we reach the an old abandoned building.

"How should we proceed?" ask the royal guard,

"Easy you stay here and then if I don't come out then come in and save my ass but I'll alert you when I've gotten Nightwing when I do I want you to leave" I replied then before she could responded I used my grapple and swing to the building where Black Mask was holding Nightwing hostage.

I turn on my invisibility then crawl though an open window, "Okay where is everyone?" I ask to myself then I turn on my detective mode and see that everyone is on the floor right below me but I also see two people four floors below that with only one of the bodies moving.

I sneak down the flight of steps until I reach the bottom floor, I see that the door is open so I creep in then when the guard has his back to me I take him out with a sleeper hold making him fall to the ground. I turn my invisibility off then walk over to the chair where Nightwing was tied. "Time to wake up Bird Brain" I said as I begin to untie him, he shook his head then when I was done he stood up but he stumbled but I grabbed hold of him to make sure he didn't fall.

"You saved my butt?" said a still out of it Nightwing to which I replied,

"Don't sound so surprised… besides Bats was busy with Grundy" then we both looked up when we heard the sound of guns being cocked and standing in the doorway was Black Mask with some more of his thugs.

"Well if it isn't the snake coming to save the bird," said Black Mask, suddenly I start to chuckle so Black Mask asks, "What's so damn funny?" then I hold up a detonator then push the button which blows out staircases and Black Mask's office. This also causes him and his men to run for cover so we make our escape out the front door where we see police cars waiting for us.

Police Commissioner Gordon walks up to us, "What the hell happened in there?" he asked to which I replied,

"Boom… don't worry you'll find Black Mask and his men okay but knocked out, so then I shoot my grapple up into the air then with Nightwing I fly up into the air.

After placing Nightwing in his bed I made my way down to the dojo located in the Mansion, while I was training with my Bo staff Jordan strolled in with a boom box then turned it on.

"**Everybody Wants Kung Fu Fighting…. HA"**

Came blaring though the speakers so I pulled out my ninja star then flung one at the boom box make it explode. Jordan looked from the boom box back to me then said,

"Really? You couldn't just turn it off?" I walk over to him and say,

"Where's the fun in that?" then walk past him out of the room straight to the showers.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and until next time!**


	5. Fears and Nightmares

**Okay this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories but it was sooo worth it, first off I would like to thank Shadow Knight1211 for the idea and then to deadman68 for how I should write it.**

***I don't own Batman only my OC's so enjoy!  
**

Chapter 5: Fears and Nightmares

I look down at the streets and see thugs loading money into the back of a truck so I leap down landing right on top of the truck causing the thugs to look up. "Why do you guys even try knowing that someone is going to stop you?" I ask them, and then before they could say anything I leap down tackling one while the others came running at me.

I leap out of the way then punched one then another right after that, "Come on guys you have try harder than this" I said after I taken them all down. Suddenly I felt a sharp pin in my neck so I reached up and pulled out a dart that had been shot into my neck but the weird thing was… I didn't feel any different so I just shrugged it off and jumped onto Wrath driving back to the Bat Cave.

I pulled in and parked Wrath right by the Batmobile then got off, I walked over to the changing room and changed into my street clothes. I walked out of the library straight into the entrance area, I started feeling tired so I made my way up to my room and without taking my clothes off I collapsed on top of the bed.

My eyes shoot open, I turn but then I feel a body lying in bed next to me…. Wait that's not possible. I sit up then got out of bed, I still have my back to the bed then I slowly turn and when I see what's on the bed I stumble backwards. "That's not possible" I say, laying on the bed was a body of a woman but her hair…. Her hair looked familiar so I walk around to the other side and I slowly move the hair away from the face.

"May… Maya" was I could say when I saw the woman's face and it was true lying in the bed was Maya then I looked up saw that a pole was pinning her to the mat. I quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. I run to Jordan and Sasha's room and open the door without knocking only to find Jordan hanging from the ceiling fan and Sasha was no where to be see, I then started feeling drops on my head so I looked up and saw Sasha's body impaled to the ceiling.

I went the each room only to find that Kaldur, Connor, Tim and Dick were all lying dead so I ran to only room I had yet to check. I opened the door to the master bedroom and found Diana lying in the bed so I ran over and checked her pulse but there wasn't one. I looked around to find Bruce then out the corner of my eye I saw a broken window so I ran over there looking out then down I saw Bruce's body just lying there.

I ran out and went downstairs only to find Alfred's body… well the top half any ways, "Their dead…. Their all dead" I started to mutter then I put my hands to my head then let out a scream. I get up and run to the Bat Cave and change into my Viper costume then jump on Wrath.

I'm driving around Gotham and I see bodies everywhere on the ground, suddenly I start to feel dizzy then I swerve then Wrath tips causing me to fall and scrape my arm. I push a button on my mask for the radio, "Oracle… Oracle can you hear me?" I ask only to receive static; I tried to communicate with my mother only to receive static as well.

"_Nate…. Wake… Up…. It…. It's not… Not… Real" _came a voice over my communicator, a voice I recognized so I said,

"Knightmare? Where are you?" but I don't get no response, I am losing it? I mean first I find everyone lying dead then I hear my uncle's voice. Wait… he said that this isn't real and then it hit me, only one man is able to make this a possibility then I say out loud, "Crane". I hear a sound coming from behind me so I turn to see a car coming in my direction then it stops right next to me and it's the Batmobile.

"Bruce is going to kill me" I mutter before the top opens but there's no one sitting inside. I hesitant at first but I eventually get in and the top closes and the car takes off on it's own. A tray pops up and reveals a needle with a blue liquid which I realized was the antidote for crane's toxin so I pick it up and stab myself in the neck.

The Batmoblie finally stops and when the top opens I jump out only to find myself at the old Arkham Asylum. The weird thing was it looked brand new then my head started buzzing so I shook it then saw the real Asylum but then it went back to looking new so I continued inside walking straight to Intensive Treatment. I hear movement to my left so I turn my head and see that someone is locked inside one of the cells then I realized that it was Knightmare.

I pry open the cell door then suddenly Knightmare's hand was around my throat so I punched the side of the mask knocking it off to reveal that no one was in the suit. Suddenly the suit punched me square in the stomach knocking me outside the cell to defend myself I pulled out my swords. The suit stepped out and two blades came out from the top of the hands, our blades clashed but then the Knightmare suit's blades was swung with such force that my blades snapped in half.

The Knightmare suit backed me up to a wall then I used my feet and kicked the suit back then flung four stars at it making it explode but instead of seeing the suit lying on the ground there was nothing. "Nate…. Son" came a voice from the side of me so I turned to see my mother crawling towards me but it was only the top half of her so I ran then jumped over her to the other side of the room.

I activated my computer map and saw a red dot located in Cell Block so I make my way over to that building. I look up and saw that whatever this dot was, it was in the office so I shot my grapple but the ledge it connected to broken off falling fast so I rolled out of the way. "Okay looks like I'm taking the stairs" I said so I leave and walk up the stairs and just when I'm about to enter the office a large green hand snatches me and brings me up to it's face who it's revealed is Killer Croc.

"Oh Boy" I was the last thing I said before being tossed out the window onto the platform. Croc came crashing out of the office coming straight at me so I roll out of the way causing him to run into the wall but he recovered quickly so before I could act he charged at me and speared to a wall. I started coughing up blood but not you could notice because of my mask.

The weird thing is that Croc has said one word, nothing about how he wants to rip my skin from my bones or what not. Croc has his massive hand around my throat and starts to choke me then suddenly two blades appeared coming though Croc's stomach then they moved in opposite directions ripping Croc apart. I fell to the ground then shook my head again only to find that Croc wasn't there.

"Okay this is some fucked shit," I said before standing up and once again entering the office. I looked a monitor that was on and saw Scarecrow standing over someone who was bound to a table then I realized that it was Oracle.

I leaped from the office and ran out the door making a b-line straight for the Medical area but then suddenly a big arm came out of nowhere clothesline me to the ground. I looked up to see Solomon Grundy standing over me; he reached down and picked me up then placed me on his knee then pressing down…. I realized that he was trying to break my back so I quickly flicked my wrist and a small knife came out then I flung it hitting Grundy right in the lower jaw making him release me.

I stood up and saw that Grundy was gone, shaking my head I then found myself in a dark place then a giant Scarecrow appeared. "What is this a video game?" I asked myself,

"Can the Snake come out and play?" came Crane's voice, when he wasn't looking I ran to the next spot and kept doing this until I reached the spotlight. When Scarecrow wasn't looking I ran to the spotlight pushing it down so it faced him then turned it on causing a beam of light to hit Scarecrow. Suddenly I found myself in the Medical Area so I ran down the corridor, I found the room with Oracle so I ran up to her but she kept shaking despite me calling her name.

"Oracle… Oracle it's me" I said but it was no use then suddenly I someone stabs me in the back so I cry out in pain, "AW" then fall to the ground. I wake up to find myself on the table that "Oracle" was on then I heard movement then saw Scarecrow walking towards me.

"Let's see what we got in here" he said then to my surprise his claw hand became a knife and he slice me down the middle with me being alive I cried out in pain, "AW, You son of a bitch" I said,

"Tisk.. Tisk that's now way to treat your doctor" came a voice from the shadow then to my horror Joker emerged.

"That's not possible your dead" I shouted at him then he picked up a small medical knife and cut himself revealing blood,

"I guess I'm not" then he started laughing his creepy laugh, then that's when I heard Knightmare's voice again,

"_Nate…. You… Have… Have to fight… fight it… it's not…. Not real" _

I started to struggle, "No it can't be…. He's fighting the toxin" cried Scarecrow then break the binds that held me to the table and looking down I saw that I was never cut open so I started up loading onto Crane giving a right then a left and another right. He went to stab me but I caught his claw arm then started turning it towards him then before making him stab himself I said,

"Have a taste of your own medicine doctor" then I picked him up and gave him a head butt knocking Crane out once and for all. I fell to the ground and everything became normal, a voice came over my communicator one I was happy to hear.

"_Nate are you there? talk to me" _came Sasha's voice, I pushed the button on my mask and reply,

"I'm here and good now" then a man's voice came over the communicator that made me cringe,

"_Nate…. Bring me back my Batmobile"_

I walked out the entrance of the Asylum dragging Crane right behind me and found GCPD waiting for me. I hand him over before jumping into the Batmobile and took back to towards the Bat Cave, passing where I had my accident I saw that Wrath wasn't there and then I when I pulled into the Bat Cave I found it in the spot I had parked it.

I got out and pulled my mask off then before I could say anything Bruce walked over and injected me with a dark blue liquid. "This will fight off the rest of Crane's toxin in you system" he said, I pulled my top off to reveal my back and a gasp from Sasha made me stop,

"What's wrong" on my back Scarecrow used his claw to write,

"THE END IS NEAR"

**SO what did you think? thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	6. Helping A Friend

**YES...YES...YES I'm back thanks for being whatever it's called when you can wait for something anyways here is the next chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Helping A Friend

"_Nate, I don't think I feel comfortable with you taking part in war… even though this to help save a city" _came Jamie's voice over the phone, I roll my eyes and groan then said,

"You don't understand… this isn't about one city we're talking the whole world"

"_Just promise you'll be careful?" _

"When am I not? Now enough about me…. How are you doing how since you quit the force?" I asked,

"_It's great… I don't think I've ever been happier, I'm sorry but ever since Commissioner Anderson found out Maya was a secretive hero he went all crazy and so half the force quit and/or transferred"_

"So what are you doing now?" I asked,

"_I've actually took up learning martial arts and how to be a detective" _

"Sounds cool… hey I have to let you go but I'll call later okay" I said, we said goodbye then I hung up the phone. I step out of the Ferrari that I borrowed from Bruce and yes this time I asked unlike the incident with the Batmobile. I walk up to the small building located in front of the clock tower which a certain red head uses has a headquarters for her Birds of Prey team.

I enter the small building then make my way straight to the back of it, I open up a panel in the wall and punch in a code combination. A bookcase moves to the slide then an elevator opens so I walk in, I push a button making the elevator doors close and the elevator goes up. When it reaches the top floor and the doors open I walk out, the first person I see is Barbra and she's sitting behind a computer typing away.

"Thanks for coming Nate" she said before I could even open my mouth, I walk over and stand next to her.

"No problem Barbra, you said you needed my help with something?" I replied, she stops typing and turns her head to face me then says,

"Yes, As you know Bruce is preparing for the War that coming this way so he's going to need all the help he can get so he asked me to start training the Birds but because of my predicament I can't spar with them so that's why I asked you here"

"Wait you want me to train with Huntress?" I asked but Barbra shook her head then said,

"No Black Canary is here for that, I want you to spar with our new recruit" then before I could say anything Barbra wheeled her chair down a hallway so I ran to catch up with her. We make our way down to another room, along the way I see Black Canary and Huntress sparing in a room.

We stopped when we came to another room, "You might want to change into your suit," she said so I ducked into the bathroom and quickly changed. I came back out and followed her into the room. I looked around but didn't see anyone so I turned to Barbra and said,

"Um… who am I suppose to spar with?" Then another door opened and in walked a woman dressed a Bat suit then that's when I realized that the person was wearing Barbra's old Batgirl suit. "Does Bruce know about this?" I asked and she replied,

"Of course" so I turned to face the newcomer, "I'm going to leave you two alone" said Barbra who then turned and exited the room. We circle and then I started uploading punches and kicks but Batgirl was able to block every one of them. I stand back and admire this Batgirl, I'll admit she has some moves but lets she can do against an opponent that has a weapon so I draw my Bo staff.

Before I could make a move she suddenly pulled a Bo Staff from her belt, "Show off" I said and that's when I began throwing every move I knew at her but just like before she was able to block it then when I took my eyes off of Batgirl for one second she used her staff and swept my legs out from under me. "Lucky shot" I said before doing a kick up, "Bring it little girl," I said with sarcasm in my voice but she was able to sweep my legs out again.

I sit up and look up at this Batgirl chick then say, "Who the heck are you?" Batgirl looked at me then reached up and slowly pulled her mask off. When I saw whom it was I literally almost peed my pants, I jumped up and ran out of the room until I found Barbra sitting at her computer again. "No… there is no way in hell I'm letting her anywhere near the fight" I said,

"Nate, you have no voice in the matter it was up to her and us" replied Barbra. I couldn't believe it but I wasn't about to let up,

"I don't know if you notice this Barbra but that Batgirl in that room is my SISTER," I said,

"Nate don't you dare talk to her that way" came a voice from behind me, I turn to see my sister Jamie standing there still in her Batgirl costume. I walk over to her,

"Jamie…. You can't be serious about this, I mean you don't know what these guys are like" I said

"I've what bad guys like them before Nate, I can handle myself" she replied, I shake my head then say,

"That's not the point, you've never seen a man like Ra's Al Ghul… he's a monster and a psycho",

"I'm sorry little Brother but I'm going to fight in this war wither you like it or not" she said, I then saw that look in her eye… it was that look that tells you that no matter what you say your not going to change her mind. I shake my head again and then throw my arms up into the air.

"God I understand woman" I said before walking off with both Barbra and Jamie laughing behind me.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	7. Bends Like A Rag

**Here is the next Chapter in this story... the War is coming up in the next couple of Chapters but that's then and this is now. The Villain that appears in this chapter is from The Batman Cartoon so enjoy!**

**I don't own anything Batman only Nate Freeman/Viper, Maya Anderson-Wayne, Jordan Young/Yung Ice, Sasha Blade/ Scarlett Talon and Jamie Freeman**

**deadman68 owns Knightmare  
**

Chapter 7: Bends Like A Rag

"Can't believe Bats made me take you with me on this" I said with bitterness in my voice,

"Batman and Oracle said that I needed some field work so here I am" replied Jamie who was in her Batgirl costume. I shake my head then I asked her,

"Do you even know why we're here?"

"Easy, someone is stealing priceless artifacts from the Museum and they never seem to leave a trace" she replied,

"Oh my god! You do listen," I say with sarcasm in my voice. She goes to slap my arm but I stop her when I see movement on the Museum rooftop. We land on the rooftop just as the figure emerges from the ventilation shaft. The figure stands up and so we both get a good look at him,

"Um… Viper is it me or does that man look like a Rag Doll?" asks Batgirl to which I replied by saying,

"Why yes… yes he does", Rag Doll steps forward and so I go to take a swing but he bends back like a piece of paper. "All right that does it…. I'm taking my sword and I'm going to stab him in the arm or leg which ever I hit first" I snarled with venom in my voice.

Every punch and kick we threw at Rag Doll he was able to avoid. "Ha-Ha you might try to hit but you will always miss," taunts Rag Doll as he evades a swing of my sword, I roar in anger so Batgirl runs and hurls a batarang at him but of course he bends out of the way. Rag Doll runs and leaps from the roof so we chase after him only to see that he was gone.

"Son of a bitch" I shout,

(Bat Cave)

"One minute he was there and the next he was gone" I told Bruce and the others, Dick started to snicker so I gave a dirty look. "Laugh it up bird brain" I spat at him making him shut up and glare at me with daggers in his eyes.

"His name is Rag Doll, real name is Peter Merkel and is usually a foe of Flash but for some reason has decided to come to Gotham" Bruce said as he turned back to the computer and pulled up a picture of Rag Doll.

"I'm going back out there" I stated and as I turned to leave, Jamie turned to follow me but I said, "Alone" then before she could say anything I hopped on Wrath and drove off back into Gotham City.

As I'm passing Wayne Tower, I just happen to look up and see Rag Doll breaking into the top where the clock was located. I pull a u-turn and quickly park Wrath then start climbing Wayne Tower to the top.

I open the door leading into the clock area, I look around for the Rag and so I start to taunt him. "Oh man, what am I going to find those jewels that were hidden here" and a smile appeared of my face under my mask for I heard movement right behind me so I drew my sword and slashed but then cursed when I only hit the air.

I turn back around and standing right in front of me is Rag Doll, "Ha you missed," he stated before he moved out of the way from another swing of my sword. Rag Doll leaps into the moving gears,

"Oh C'mon" I barked with anger in my voice, I start looking everywhere for that bending stick man.

"How can you fight… which you cannot see?" came his voice from the shadows, Okay now he's just starting to piss me off. "Come on little Snake… you can stop a man who calls himself Scarecrow but you can stop man called Rag Doll? That's pathetic" he's mocking me, oh I'm going rip his arms off when I finally get my hands on this doll freak.

"Shut up you stupid puppet and show your self," I shout in anger but of course he doesn't and continues to mock me from the shadow.

"My… My what horrible language to use" he said,

"Damn it, shut the hell up," I shout, I can feel my last nerve snapping because of this jerk face doll looking freak. I look everywhere for Rag Doll but so far I haven't seen movement, it's like… it's like he's not even here anymore…. Oh if he's not then I'm going to be so pissed off. Suddenly he appears right behind me and says,

"Peek a boo" so I turn sharply again but of course he's not there, I let out a yell that scares some pigeons that had taken refuge inside the clock tower. I then get an idea so I reach down and push a button on my belt turning me invisible, "Oh so the snake doesn't want to play anymore?" he asks as he comes into the clearing that when I take my shot and so I hit him in the back of the head.

He whips around and looks for his attacker, "What's wrong doll? I'm only playing the same game you've been playing with me" I replied with sarcasm in my voice.

"This is unfair… I can't see you," said Rag Doll complaining which made me laugh so I replied,

"You call me unfair? Says the guy who can bend himself like a tooth pick"

"This isn't fair… I couldn't turn myself invisible" he spat out with venom in his face, he twirls around looking everywhere for me but just like he did to me that I'm doing to him. I sneak up and take his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the ground.

Before I could follow up with another move, he folded though the cracks in the floorboard. "Damn it" I breathed" then suddenly I heard him… wait was he gagging?

"Let me… let me… go" I heard him say from the shadows so I turn my attention and walked out from the shadows was my Uncle Jason Blade better known as Knightmare.

"Sure now you show up" I spat at him, he walks over and drops Rag Doll to the ground since he was now knocked out.

"Batman called and said you guys needed some help with the up coming war" he replied making me shake my head.

"Great more family I have to look out to protect," I mutter before walking off back outside to where Gotham PD where waiting for us.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	8. Snake Versus Hood II

**I'm back with another chapter in this wonderful story... after going though the rest of the chapter I realized that I will be doing a sequel to this one but right I'm only worrying about this one so enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Snake Versus Hood II

"Any idea on why Jason is still killing off people…. Cause I thought he just wanted Joker dead?" I asked Bruce who was sitting at the Bat Computer back at the Bat Cave.

"Jason believes that the only way to make Gotham a better place is to show no mercy on any hoodlum" he replies,

"At least he's keeping Drug Dealers away from kids" I responded to which Bruce replies,

"Not good enough", I roll my eyes then leap down and land on the rooftop of an abandoned building. It seems like just yesterday Jason and I had our battle in Arkham City. I enter though an open window and of course I didn't see the trip wire which set off the booby traps but luckily out got away from there before any explosion. "Nate are you okay? NATE!" came Bruce's voice in the my ear, I put a hand to my radio and say,

"Stop with yelling…. Jeez I'm still here"

"What happened?" he asked in a calmer voice so I replied,

"Jason booby trapped the room…. I forgot to check it before going in"

"The first rule of being a detective…. Always mind your surroundings" was his response, what the heck is going on here? I mean why is Bruce back at the Cave and not out here tracking down Todd himself? Is he like grooming me for something? Nah. I'm only able to take one step when a bullet goes whirling past my ear so I turn sharply and see Red Hood a.k.a. Jason Todd standing there pointing a 9mm at my head.

"You just had to come and stick your nose in my business didn't you" he said with coldness in his voice,

"This is coming from the guy who goes around killing people" I replied,

"THEY DESERVED TO DIE" he shouted at the top of his lungs, I shake my head then before he could pull the trigger again I flung my wrist and then flung a star hitting his wrist causing him to the drop his gun. "Lucky shot" he said with a sneer,

"It's not luck… when I'm just that damn good" I replied, I reach back and pull out my swords then stab the roof that we're standing on. "Let's do this…. Just you and me, no weapons and no outside help" I said, he looked at me for a second then pulled out his knife and flung it hitting roof a few feet away from us.

"This time… I'm going to kill you" he sneered and the next thing I know we're exchanging punches and kicks with each other. I kick him in the chest knocking him backwards and so he says, "Again…. Luck shot" then he came back and started swing his fists which I ducked each one until he threw out his left only cut it short then brought out his right which caught me in the jaw.

This time I stumble back a little then say, "Bet you can't do that again" and that little remark just pissed him off. He went for a punch but I caught his arm, I then spun around him just to elbow him in the back of the head. He lets out a yell that scares off some of the birds then comes running right at me, I duck out of the way just as his leg is an inch from my head. "Come on Jason…. If you wanna kill me then you're going to have to do better than that," I said with sarcasm in my voice, which I could tell was only making him angrier.

He pulled a knife out from his sleeve but I had seen it so when he came at me I blocked the arm then with palm of my hand I hit him in the wrist making drop it. ""Jason why are you doing this? I mean you got what you wanted… Joker is dead," I said,

"It doesn't mean anything… yes I'm happy that son of a bitch is dead but one day there will be another one just like him and I WILL NOT LET WHAT HAPPEN TO ME HAPPEN TO SOMEONE ELSE" he replied with venom.

"Killing anyone isn't going to solve anything" I said,

"Shut up… I don't know what I went though" he replied

"Yes…. I do, I know what it feels like to hate someone so much that I wanted to kill them but then I remember something that someone told me…. Killing him will make you no better than him" I responded, Jason started at me for a minute then he said,

"Nice try kid… but I know your lying though your lips, I'm going but don't worry… we'll do this again in the future" then before I could say anything he was gone and all I could do was stand there.

"You're not as sneaky as you think Jamie" I suddenly said then she appeared out from behind the heater.

"I heard what you said to Red Hood… was it true?" she said,

"Yes…. I was talking about when Quick Strike killed dad, I was so angry with him that I wanted to kill him" I replied,

"Who was the friend you talked about?" she asked

"You did" I replied, I can see the smile forming under her mask so I say, "It's not funny when it's true" she walked over and placed her arm around my neck then said,

"You know… just because officially we're not family… your still my brother"

"I know" I said with a smile on my face, we hugged then left and made our way back to the Bat Cave. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen… doing something," I shouted when we arrived, I made my way upstairs and headed straight to the kitchen where I found Dick…. Of course. He was drinking some dark liquid in a glass and when he saw me he said,

"Hey…. Listen, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting towards you I mean I've shouldn't of treated you bad just because of who your father is"

"What made you change?" I asked to which he replied,

"Let's just say I thought about it a lot"

"Let me guess…. You talked to either Sasha, Barbra or Jamie" I asked and he replied,

"Try all three"

**HAHA Dick got told, thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	9. Punishment and Heart Break

**Hello people I am back with another chapter in this story and just a quick note before you begin reading is that i will be changing the rating from T to M, because I would like to say that from this point on this story will start being more mature so enjoy!**

***I don't own Batman Arkham Series, I only own Nate Freeman/Viper, Jordan Young/Yung Ice, Sasha Blade/Scarlett Talon and that's it well since Maya is no longer in this story well except you'll read a note that she sent to Nate**

Chapter 9: Punishment and Heart Breaks

"What can I help you with Commissioner?" asked Bruce in his Batman voice; Gordon had called Batman on the phone in the Bat Cave.

"_This is the second night where the GCPD has found the body of Gotham's D.A. Kevin Harper" _

"How was he killed?"

"_He took a bullet to the head" _

"Hmm, Same as Judge Holden last night"

"_You have any idea who would do this?"_

"I'm not sure but I'll look into it", Bruce hangs up the phone and turns to see everyone standing there. "Deadshot is back and has taken another victim, he seems to sending a message so someone" Bruce said finally after waiting a couple of minutes to speak.

"It's me…. He's sending a message to me, after I locked him up in the old sub cart he told me that when he gets out that he's coming for me" I said stepping forward. "Send me… I'll stop him" Bruce looked at me then to the others but then said,

"Alright but bring Huntress with you"

"But Bru…." was all I could say before being cut off by Bruce, who said,

"Do it or I'll send someone else", I hung my head knowing that I wasn't going to win this fight so I gave up and walked off with Huntress right behind me. I hopped on Wrath and she got on right behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. I start up Wrath then turn and take off towards the exit out of the Bat Cave leading straight to Gotham City.

"So what's Deadshot's problem with you?" asked Huntress as I weaving in and out of traffic.

"To be honest, I have no idea" I replied when we came to a stop at the crime scene, we got off the bike and began looking around for any clues. "Come on Deadshot…. I know you left some sort of message for me to find… but where?" I said out loud which made Huntress laugh a little so I asked, "What's so funny?"

"You're talking to yourself, I think that's funny" she replied, I rolled my eyes under my mask then continued the search. After spending hours looking I had almost given up hope when I finally saw a note attached to brick so I picked it up and Huntress came over to see what I had found.

_**If you ever want to see your mother again…. Then meet me on top of the old abandon warehouse and make sure you come alone or she dies**_

_**Deadshot**_

Anger started to swell up inside of me, "If he touches a hair on her head then I'm going to kill him" I said before sharply turning around and then leap on Wrath but before I can start it Huntress leaps on. "You're not coming with, if he sees you he'll…" was all I could say before she cut me off by saying,

"He won't just go", I nod my head then take towards the old abandon warehouse stopping a two blocks away so Huntress can set up in case something goes wrong when she disappears around the corner I take off down the road. I pull up to the front of the warehouse; I get up and look up at the roof then before taking a deep breath I shot up my grapple. I launched into the air and landed on the roof, right in front of me was Talia my mother who tired to metal pole.

I go to step forward when Deadshot appeared around a corner and he points his magnum right at Talia's head. "One step closer Snake Boy and your mother's brains go all over the roof,

"Let her go Deadshot!" I shouted with venom in my voice but he only laughed me off,

"Either you kill me now or she dies" he snarled, I didn't know what to do…. I mean Deadshot is a world-class assassin. Even if I do throw a ninja star by the time it hits his wrist… he would already have pulled the trigger and my mother would be dead. "C'mon kid I don't have all day" Deadshot said, I could tell he was getting impatient with me. I go to step but he's too quick for me cause he shoots a couple of bullets at my feet making me stumble backwards.

Deadshot goes to say something when an arrow comes whirling past my head hitting him right in the wrist causing him to drop the Magnum to the ground. Before Deadshot could react at what just transpired I was already running at him and when I reached him I started uploading with a barrage of lefts and rights along with some kicks. He falls to the ground and I stand over him, my fists are still clutched and my anger is still in place.

I walk over to him and then grab him by the collar; I pull back a fist and just start pounding down and not stopping until I see blood-dripping form his nose. I bring my fist for one final punch but then my fist is stopped when a hand shoots out and grips it stopping me. I sharply turn my head to see Huntress standing there holding my arm back, "Viper it's over… he's done" when she's done speaking she releases my arm. I stand up, and then it hit me at what I had almost done.

I walk over to where Talia was still tied and using my gauntlet I cut the ropes that bided her to the pole. I look at my mother then to Huntress who was putting Deadshot in handcuffs then before anyone could say a word I ran and leaped from the roof landing perfectly on the seat of Wrath. I start the engine and then take off leaving Talia and Huntress with Deadshot.

"Well that's just great," said a disgruntled Huntress,

"What's wrong?" asked Talia and Huntress replied,

"He was my ride back to the Bat Cave"

I keep driving not stopping until I reach cliff overlooking the ocean and the sun is setting. My day has been bad and it didn't just start because of Deadshot taking my mother hostage… no it started his morning when I received a letter from Maya. Yes I was happy when I got the letter but my happiness faded when I saw the content of the letter it didn't just hurt me…. No it killed me after I read it.

_**Dear Nate,**_

_** I'm writing this to let you know that I forgive you for not being straight with me but the reason I wrote this is to let you know that I will not be returning to Gotham or as it is known here as Man's World for many years so I writing this to inform you that I want to move on and forget about me go be with someone who will make you happy.**_

_** Love, **_

_** Maya**_

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review **


	10. Moving On

**Hello I'm back, I know I just upload not to long ago but I have a system worked out so expect chapter 11 up soon by the way there is only six chapter left after this so enjoy**

Chapter 10: Moving On

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of my bedroom, I unsheathe my sword from it's holder then start polishing it, ever since Maya left and then sent the note I have been polishing my Katanas all day and every day. Everyone knows not to bug me, well everyone except Huntress or as she is called when she isn't all suited up, Helena Bertinelli. She is 22 years old like me and she also happens to be the daughter of Guido and Carmela Bertinelli a huge Mafia crime family. As I was saying I was bushing polishing my Katana when there was a knock at the door, "I don't like to be bothered" I answered but the door opened anyways and in walked Helena.

"Why most you always be around when I don't want to be bother?" I asked without turning around. Helena walks over and sits down next to me, I continue to polish my katana and so for a while we sit in silence then she says,

"To be honest…. I seem to have more in common with you than your sister or Sasha", I turn my head slightly then say,

"How is that possible?"

"Well duh, think about it? We're the same age and I consider you more of a friend an anyone here"

"Again…. How is that possible?"

"I don't know" then after that we sat in silence, then she turns to me and says, "Nate… can I tell you something?"

"Sure" I replied then she replied,

"When I was six, I was kidnapped and raped by an agent of another Gotham crime family. My parents, Guido and Carmela, send me to a boarding school and assign a bodyguard for my protection. After I witnessed the mob-ordered murder of my entire family at the age of 19, I crusaded to put an end to the Mafia. I traveled, accompanied and trained by my bodyguard Sal, before returning to Gotham to make my debut as the Huntress"

I sat in silence as she continued her story, "Now most girls who went though…. What I went tough would be afraid to be anywhere another man and believe that every man is the same…. But I realized that Sal was different but after he was killed I thought I would never meet a man like that again but I have"

I stopped my polishing my katana then turn my head fully to look at her, "Who is it?" I asked to which made her turn and look at me then said,

"I think you know the answer to that question" then suddenly our heads start leaning towards each other and our lips are about an inch apart when a scream is heard coming from downstairs so we both jump up and run down to the Bat Cave where the scream was coming from.

We both stop in our tracks when we don't see anything, "What the hell is with the screaming?" I asked then I heard it again coming from the computer so I walk over to Jordan who's just standing there and he replies,

"Bats and Nightwing went out for an old time team up to take down Two-Face but when Dick came though the window he twisted his ankle so Batman came in as Two-Face and his thugs were shooting but one of the bullets went right though Bat's cape and hit Dick right in the eye"

"Where are they now?" I asked

"Bruce brought Dick to Gotham General" replied Time who walked over to join us and that's when I noticed something right behind Tim's ear but didn't think anything of it so I turned my attention to the matter at hand.

"His he going to be okay?" asked Helena

"He's going to be fine but he's down fight crime…. For good" replied Tim, everyone stands in silence for their injured comrade. Helena puts her head on my shoulder so I bring her into a hug, I can feel tears hit my shoulder but I don't care. We all turn when we here the sound of the Batmobile entering the Cave, Batman gets out of the car and without a word changes out of his bat suit then leaves the cave.

"With Dick out, there's only Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Superboy, Auqalad, Yung Ice, Scarlett Talon, Knightmare, Huntress and me... and that's not even the bad thing" I said,

"What's worse than that?" asked Jordan to which I replied,

"We still have no clue how many are fighting for Ra's" then suddenly I thought of something so I said, "Wait…. We might be alone" then before anyone could say anything I jumped on Wrath and took off to Gotham. I keep driving; even weave in and out of traffic to my destination fast. There is only one other person I can think of who could help us but the only problem is that I have to ask her that is if she'll listen to reason.

I pull up to the Gotham Penthouse where our last home is staying; I enter and get onto the elevator. When the elevator doors open I walk out and walk straight to room 209 then knock on the door. The door opens to reveal my mother Talia, she steps aside and I enter.

"What can I help you with Nate?" she asks

"I was wondering if… you'll fight along side me and Batman in the upcoming war" I replied, she doesn't answer me at first and she can tell that the silence is killing me to know the answer then she says,

"Me and my guards will honored to fight on your side, I will only do it because you are my son and my father must be stopped for he cannot win or the world is doomed to be ruled by a psychotic man who believes that the only way to save the world is to kill every living person in the world" I smile then walk over and we hug and then I say,

"Thanks mom"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	11. Mystery Killer

***Just like I said here is chapter 11 and I have decided to add two more chapters so that means instead of 16 this story will be 18 chapters long anyways enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: Oh Come you know what I do and don't own and if you don't then go back to Chapter 1**

Chapter 11: Mystery Killer

Bruce hasn't been the same since the incident with Dick getting his eyes shot out by Two-Face. He has become more harsher when it comes to training and the slightest mishap out on the field then when you come back to the Bat Cave he starts yelling at you even if you didn't do anything wrong. Hell not even Wonder Woman could calm down Bruce; one incident I could recall was when Tim went out on patrol Bruce made Huntress and me tail him.

"This is stupid," I said as we were trailing Robin, he was down on streets and we were up on the rooftops. I was waiting for Huntress to reply but I didn't get a reply so we continued on our way. We usually have Oracle talking to us though over the radio but for the past few weeks she has been busy but luckily Sasha took over for Oracle while she was away.

"Oh quit complaining Nate…. Helena back me up here" said Sasha,

"Sorry Sasha but I'm going to have to agree with Nate on his one" replied Huntress, I smile at the back up from Helena and so after away we follow Robin all the way to a warehouse so he enters and we enter though an open window. We watch as he looks around then Black Mask appears with his thugs and assistant.

"I want the Bat and I get the Bird…. Ah what the hell who cares you can face my newest hired gun" said Black Mask then the floor Robin was standing on lowered and then a door opened. Solomon Grundy walked out into the arena and then just so Robin had some help, we jumped from our hiding spot and landed next to Robin who was not happy to see us.

"I knew Bruce didn't really trust me," he muttered,

"I'm not happy to be here either Robin but like it or not we're here so deal with it" I replied then we all rolled out of the way as Solomon took a swing at us.

"Solomon Grundy" roared Grundy then before Grundy could take another swing I threw four explosives but it didn't seem to affect Grundy. Helena and I run up and then jump up then we kick Grundy on the opposite of the head, I followed that up with placing another explosive on his chest and then this time when it blew it knocked Grundy out. We land next to Robin and then in our heads we hear the old nursery rhyme of Solomon Grundy.

_**Solomon Grundy, **_

_**Born on a Monday,**_

_**Christened on Tuesday, **_

_**Married on Wednesday, **_

_**Took ill on Thursday,**_

_**Grew worse on Friday, **_

_**Died on Saturday, **_

_**Buried on Sunday, **_

_**That was the end of Solomon Grundy**_

I looked from Robin to Huntress then I said, "Did you guys hear that too?" and they both nodded their heads so I said, "Okay that was fucked up" then we turned our attention back to Black Mask and his thugs who drew their weapons and started shooting at us. While Robin and Huntress take care of the Black Mask's thugs I go after him, I follow him to the roof of the warehouse and when we finally stopped he turned to face me.

"First the Batman… then that psycho Red Hood and now you, why can't you freaks leave me the hell alone…. I'm just trying to make a living" he shouted, he pulled out his gun but before he could pull the trigger I fling a star and it gets lodge in the hole and so when he pulls the trigger the gun backfires injuring Black Mask's hand. "Son of a bitch" he shouted holding his hand so I run and leap, landing a right across his jaw.

"Did you ever think…. You know maybe you could get by as a motivation speaker cause everything you say makes me want to fall asleep" I said, Black Mask goes for a swing but I duck it and land an uppercut then a hit him with a spin heel kick to his face making him stumble backwards a little. I go for another kick but suddenly a bullet comes whirling past my head and hits Black Mask right in the chest where the heart is located. Black Mask stumbles backwards towards the edge so I run after him but I'm to late for he has already fallen off.

Robin, Huntress and I walk out of the warehouse to see Gordon and GCPD have arrived. Black Mask's body is lying stilling the concrete, Gordon motions for us to follow him and when we are far enough away he turns and says, "All right I want to know what happened?"

"Viper and I followed Robin to this warehouse, we got into a battle with Solomon Grundy then Robin and I went after Black Mask's thugs while Viper went after Black Mask" replied Huntress,

"I followed Black Mask up to the roof and we were fighting when a bullet came whirling past my head and hit him right in the chest where the heart is" I added. Gordon looked us then allowed us to leave so we did, Just as Huntress and I reached my bike I got a call over the radio from Sasha.

"Nate…. I just ran the finger prints on the bullet and it has Deadshot's finger prints but that's impossible since he's locked up in Black Gate… right?"

"The hell if I know…. The last thing I knew was that he was still in the hospital" I replied then I mentally slapped myself cause she didn't know that.

"Why in the world would he be… Nate…. What the hell did you do?" she asked,

"I kind of broke his nose" I replied

"Don't forget you also broke his arm," added Huntress who gave the death glare, Sasha was pissed then she said,

"Damn it Nate…. Alright you're going to have to go to Black Gate and see if he's still there"

"I'm on it" I muttered a reply

**I wonder who the mystery killer is? anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	12. The Cain Of My Pain

**I'm back so I'm back like I said i would be, Chapter 13 will be up after I update my The Ultimate Spider story anyways enjoy**

***P.S. I was going to have this chapter be Chapter 6 but I changed it  
**

Chapter 12: The Cain Of My Pain

"And I'm telling you that Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot is still locked in his damn cell" snapped Marion Thompson, his dude was starting to get on my nerves so I calmly said,

"Do you mind if we go and see for ourselves?"

"Make it quick…. And then get the hell out of my Prison" he replied, I roll my eyes then Huntress and I follow the guard who would be following to Deadshot's cell. The guard's name in question is Darren Sharp, a former marine turned prison guard and he seemed to be the only one who was okay with us being here.

"Sorry about the Warden, he doesn't take likely to masked heroes" said Darren,

"What's your opinion of us?" asked Helena as we were walking,

"Honestly I think you guys are helping protect the world so I'm okay with you guys" he replied, this actually made me happy so we kept walking until we reached Cell 2122. Darren pulled back the slider then I peered in and that's when I saw something hanging from the ceiling.

"Shit… open the door," I shouted so Darren quickly opened the door and when the three of us ran inside we found Deadshot hanging from ceiling. I walked over and using my sword I cut the rope then Darren checked him for his pulse but there wasn't one. I turn my detective vision on and start scanning the room, who ever is going around killing is good but like all good killers they'll eventually slip up. I was just about to give up when I saw something; I walked over and grabbed it.

It was a picture but it was just of some random puppet… then it hit me who the next target was. "We have to find Arnold Wesker before him and his puppet end up dead" I said so Huntress and I ran out of the prison straight to Wrath. "Sasha I need the address of Arnold Wesker now" I shouted,

"I'm checking…. It says here that Wesker checked into Gotham Penitentiary three months ago" she replied, I stepped on the gas and tore off towards Gotham Pen just hoping that we weren't too late. When we arrive I climb the tree located in front of Wesker's window and the first thing I realize is that the window is opened so I leap then climb though. I looked around but couldn't find Arnold at all so I turned to leave when I hear sound of a gun being cocked.

"Hold it right there Snake boy" came a voice from behind me so I turned to see Wesker with Scarface and a gun was being pointed at me. "I'll give you two seconds to tell why I shouldn't splatter your brains all over this room" says Scarface.

"Wesker… listen to me, there is some psycho going around and killing off all of Batman's villains and he named you and Scarface as his next targets" I replied,

"You stupid punk… you think you can just waltz in here and try to tricks us into thinking that the moment we step out of this room that the Bat won't come down on us? You think I was born yesterday?" spat Scarface who was clearly getting angrier the longer I was in the room.

"Mr…. Mr. Scarface sir…. Maybe he's telling the truth," said Arnold which earned a slap from Scarface who then said,

"Shut up dummy" then Scarface turned his attention back to me, "So who got done in?" he asked,

"So far only Black Mask and Deadshot" I replied calmly as I could, I could tell that he was thinking it over but then he said,

"Ah not worth it" so the next thing I know he starts shooting at me so I leap out of the way of the on coming bullets. I leap from my hiding spot and strike Scarface right off the Wesker's hand. Wesker goes to grab him but I stop it from happening then a bullet comes though the window so I pull Wesker out of the way. Another object comes though the window so when I know that coast is clear I stand up then grab the rock, which had a note on it and it read,

_You've may have gotten in the way of this target but I promise you this that when David Cain is hired to do a job he finishes it no matter the costs!_

I reach up and push my radio, "Sasha do you have any idea who David Cain is?" I asked,

"One second… David Cain is a world class assassins, he's tangled with Batman on numerous occasions" she replied,

"Why hasn't the CIA or the FBI taken him down?" I asked to which she replied,

"They would but he has diplomatic immunity" I punched a wall then I asked,

"So does this mean that we can't even touch him?"

"Not necessarily, he goes by a code of honor that if you beat him in battle then he'll return to his home country" she replied. I picked up the note again to see if he had left any clue of where I can find him then I finally found it. I leap though the window landing right next to Wrath, I jumped on then took off towards Cain's location.

"So are they okay?" asked Huntress

"They're good now we go to where the world class assassin named David Cain" I replied, so I kept driving and I finally stopped when we arrived at another abandoned warehouse. "What is it with assassins and warehouses?" I asked to which Helena replied,

"Think about, no one around to bug you and you get the whole place to yourself and a view of the whole city" I roll my eyes then I said,

"It was a rhetorical question" then we entered the warehouse, first we looked around before going into the next room. "Where the hell is he?" I muttered under my breath and that's when Huntress saw a girl about our age standing in the doorway so she said,

"Viper over there" I turned to look and then I too saw the girl, she turned and ran so we ran after her. We followed her up flight of stairs until we reached the final floor before the roof and standing in the middle of the room was the assassin David Cain.

"Well… well if it isn't the Snake and the bitch" he replied with a grin, I don't know why but when he called Huntress a bitch anger just rose up inside of me. We ran at him and started throwing punches then some kicks but he was able to block them. Cain slammed Huntress down hard on the floor knocking her out cold, so I ran at him then threw two stars but he ducked both of them then hit me in the gut with a left then followed that up with an uppercut.

I fall to the ground then look up to see him standing over me and he's pointing a gun at my head. "End of the line snake boy" he said before cocking his gun so I close my eyes but the bullet never came out of the trigger as suddenly I heard a man's scream so I opened my eyes to see Cain holding his hand in pain then I noticed his gun on the ground and one of my stars was lodged in it. "What the hell is wrong with you…. How dare you disobey me?" shouts Cain then I turn to see that he is yelling at the girl we had seen earlier.

I took this opportunity to kick Cain in the groin area then the girl ran and kicked Cain in the side of the head. Cain fell to the ground knocked out then Batman appeared, "Sure now you show up?" I asked but he ignores me and goes and talks to the girl but she is able to communicate via sign language. Batman walked over and said,

"Her name is Cassandra Cain and she's your new teammate" then he turned and left leaving the three of us alone.

***Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	13. The Snake and Cat DooWhop Again

**Here it is... I promised a new chapter after updating my Ultimate Spider-Man FanFic and I did. In this chapter Nate or should I say Viper goes up against another Batman baddy he's never faced before while trying to save Catwoman.**

Chapter 13: The Snake and Cat Doo-whop again

"Why don't you just admit it Nate?" asked Jamie over the radio, I honestly had no clue what she was talking about so I said,

"What in the blue hell are you talking about?"

"You so have a thing for Helena" she replied, OMG she's still on this thing… for the past couple days since Dick's accident she had been bugging me about it.

"Seriously? Your still on that crap?" I asked to which she replied,

"I'm going to stay on the subject until you admit it, not only to yourself but you finally tell now you feel" I roll my eyes then cut the feed on the radio frequency. I take a deep breath, Selena or should I say Catwomn got herself captured again but this time by Poison Ivy so Bruce sent me to go rescue her. I overlooking the building where Ivy had taken refuge and was hold Selena hostage, I leap and crash land though the window. I stand up and only take one step when I hear a crunch so I look down to see that I had crushed a tiny plant.

"How dare you kill my baby? I will make you pay" came a venomous voice from further in the building. Before I could I could do or say anything a vine came out of nowhere and wrapped around my legs and pulled me down the corridor. I found myself in a giant room with plants located everywhere then I saw Catwoman hanging upside down and I soon was hanging next to her.

"I never thought I see the day when a plant caught a snake," said Catwoman,

"Says the cat who claims to be the world's greatest thief," I mocked which earned me a hiss from Catwoman. "So what did you do this time?" I asked to which she replied,

"I was minding my own business when Ivy crashed into my house to dragged me here" I go to say something when I feel the vines getting tighten and suddenly it starts getting harder to breath. The same is happening to Catwoman who starts gasping for air, Poison Ivy appeared in front of us and so Catwoman said, "Let the boy go Ivy…. Your quarrel is with me"

"Your wrong Selena…. He killed my baby so now he must pay" replied Ivy, while the two girls where having a spat I was secretly using my fingertip laser cutter to cut the vines that were holding me. When the vines where cut I fell to the ground and Ivy let a scream, four vines came thrashing out at me so I pulled out my katana and slashed that at vines that where coming at me. I flicked my wrist then tossed a star, which cut the vine that was holding Selena to the ceiling.

"Give it up Ivy, it's over" I said, Ivy started laughing then she said,

"I will destroy you for hurting my babies you worthless snake" and this time I'm the one who's laughing then I say,

"Look around Ivy…. You're outnumbered"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ivy, I looked over to where Selena is or should say I say was since she was now gone leaving me alone to fight off Ivy.

"Are you serious?" I snapped before I knew it I hanging in the spot I had been eariler, Ivy walked over just close enough so that our lips where an inch apart. I knew what could happen if she kissed on my lips, every few seconds I can see getting closer then suddenly an arrow came shooting past and it pinned Ivy to the wall. I couldn't turn my head but I would know that arrow anywhere.

Huntress walks out into the opening, "You look like you're having fun," she said,

"Oh ha-ha very funny" I reply then Huntress cuts me down, "This is why I never buy flowers for girls" I said as I was brushing myself then Huntress slaps on the backside of my head. "What was that for?" I asked to which she replied,

"For your smartass remark"

"Oh whatever you thought it was cute" I said, I swear I saw her smile but then we turned our attention to Ivy who was still hanging from the wall. Huntress did the honors of knocking her out then we brought her outside where Gordon and GCPD where waiting for us.

"Good job you two, thanks for the assist us… Ivy was a bitch when it came to taking her down" said Gordon,

"No problem commissioner" I replied then Huntress and I walked off back to where I had parked Wrath.

(Bat Cave)

When we pulled into the Bat Cave we saw Bruce and Time having a shouting match, "This complete bullshit, I didn't need help taking down Black Mask… I'm not eight years old anymore Bruce" shouted Tim,

"I know that," said Bruce keeping his cool then Tim snapped,

"Then stop treating me like I am"

"I'm looking after you cause I don't want a repeat of last time" replied Bruce, we honestly had no idea why they were shouting so we made our way upstairs to the main house then headed to the kitchen where we saw Jordan and Sasha sitting down food.

"Hey lovebirds" said Jordan jokily, I pick a bread bun and whip at Jordan's head but he freezes then ducks as it comes at him when he brings his head back up he gets hit in the head by a another bun that Helena had thrown at him. They got up and left so Helena sat down and I poured us some coffee while she cut each of us a piece of cake Alfred had made.

"So what was all that lovebird stuff Jordan was saying?" she asked, I rub the back of my neck then say,

"Him, Sasha and Jamie thinks there's something between us" I probably point out that we're sitting next to each other and then the thing that happened next came so fast. We stared at each other then we pressed our lips together but quickly pulled away then continued to eat our cake.

**Okay first off, am I the only one who sees a spark between Nate and Helena? anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	14. The SelfProclaimed Lord Of The Sky

***Okay I think the title says it all so enjoy! OH BTW I went from the story being in a person POV to Third Person.**

***Thanks for the reviews  
**

Chapter 14: The Self-Proclaimed Lord Of The Sky

"Who the hell names there kid Maxie?" asks Nate as he comes down the steps into the Bat Cave. Bruce was sitting at the computer working on some project when Maxie's picture popped up on the screen alone with a picture of another man who wore a purple helmet.

"His name is Maximillian Zeus…." Bruce started to say but Nate cut him off and said,

"Let me guess…. He thinks he's Zeus the Greek god" Bruce turns to look at him and Nate could tell that Bruce wasn't in the mood for any jokes but then Nate realized that Maximillian or Maxi did in fact believe that he was the Greek God Zeus "So who are you sending to handle this?" asks Nate to which Bruce replies,

"Who's ever willing to…. I would but I'll be going out of the country to go visit some of my contacts in the other countries" Nate didn't want to prod so he walks away over to the training session where Jamie, Jordan, Sasha, Helena and Tim were standing. They were watching the new girl Cassandra train in Bruce's training area, to be honest Nate was impressed by this girl and he remembers the day after she had joined the extended Bat Family that Bruce had told everyone about her.

_Flashback_

"_Her name is Cassandra Cain, her father is world class assassin David Cain and her mother is Lady Shiva," says Bruce,_

"_So what's her story?" asks Tim _

"_David Cain had sought a perfect bodyguard for Ra's al Ghul. He found a potential mother when he saw Sandra Wu-San fighting her sister Carolyn in a martial arts tournament. Believing that Sandra was holding back for Carolyn, Cain murdered Carolyn and lured Sandra into a trap, sparing her life in exchange for giving birth to his child and leaving that child for him to raise. She agreed. After the birth of Cassandra, Sandra set out to become Lady Shiva. _

_Cain trained Cassandra from birth how to be an assassin. She was not taught to read or write; instead, reading body language was her only language. She was able to read people's movements and predict what they were going to do. When she was eight, Cain took her to kill a businessman. As the man died, she read what he was feeling, realized what she had done, and ran away from her father, _

_Cassandra soon discovers that assassin Lady Shiva can read people like she used to be able to and asks Shiva to reteach her. Lady Shiva accepts on the condition that they would have a duel to the death a year later. As Cassandra would rather be "perfect for a year" instead of "mediocre for a lifetime," she accepts the offer. When the women fight in a year's time, Cassandra dies within minutes. Shiva then restarts_ her heart, _realizing Cassandra had a death wish, so that they can have a real fight. In the subsequent fight, Cassandra beats Shiva but does not kill her._

_End Flashback_

Cassandra had just finished so everyone turned to Bruce who was standing there waiting for them. "Maxie Zeus is a multimillionaire and owner of Zeus Industries, who is obsessed with Greek mythology. Maxie Zeus rode in his airship New Olympus in order to make Gotham City his kingdom, I'm putting together a three man team which will consist of Robin, Huntress and Cassandra or should I say Black Bat," he said.

"Wait what about Kaldur, Sasha, Jordan, Diana and You?" asks Jamie to which Bruce replies,

"They're coming with me while Nate and you will stay here to watch over Gotham in case something happens while the rest of us are pre-occupied".

(Later)

Nate couldn't believe it, while everyone was gone doing their own thing…. He was stuck sitting in the cave waiting for some thug so he could knock some sense into him. Jamie and him took turns overlooking but as of four hours ago it was suppose to be Jamie's turn but she hasn't return from her shopping trip. Nate turned when he heard the entrance to the Bat Cave opening but it wasn't Jamie in fact it was Connor who was returning from Smallville.

"Oh… it's just you," said a disgruntled Nate,

"Nice to see you too" replied Connor, he walked over and stood next to Nate who goes to say something when the computer starts going off. Nate pushes a button and the first thing they heard were screams of Tim, Cassandra and Helena.

"Guys… what's going on?" asks Nate,

"We were ambushed…. Somehow they knew we were coming and they were ready," replies Robin who they could tell was in major pain. The sound of an opening door could be heard and then Robin along with Black Bat's screams could be heard again. "He threw us…. We're falling to Gotham" I turn to say something to Connor but he was already gone. Nate turned when he heard Connor returning and he carrying both Robin and Black Bat, Nate jumped up and ran over to them then he helped Connor by carrying the now de-masked Cassandra up to the medical bay room in the Mansion.

Both Connor and Nate turned when Alfred entered, the first thing Alfred saw was the condition that Cass and Tim were in. "Oh dear" he said then left and came back with medical supplies, was standing by Tim when it hit me so I turned to him and asked,

"Tim where's Helena?"

"He still has her, said she would make the perfect wife" replied Tim, anger rose inside of Nate so he ran out of the room back down to the Bat Cave. He changed into his Viper costume and when he emerged instead of going for Wrath he turned his attention to the Bat Wing. He hopped in and turned on the engine then it shot out of the exit, heading straight for New Olympus.

As Nate is reaching the big ship, they start shooting at him so he weaves in and out as each shot comes at him. He lands on the deck, the door opens and out runs guards holding tridents. "Wow, he's really lost it," muttered Viper who turned on his invisibility before opening the batch to the Bat Wing. Viper leaped up and landed in the middle of all the guards then one by one he took them all down, he de-activated his invisibility and stood on the ground. He looked around at the knocked out guards, "Okay that was too easy"

"That's what you think punk" came a deep voice from behind Viper so he turns but the last thing he sees a mace hitting in on the side of the head knocking him to the ground so he looks up to see a man in purple armor standing above him then he lost consciousness.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	15. Meet The Wannabe God

***Okay so I know I just updated yesterday but I had this chapter sitting here in my computer so here you go!**

***I don't own Batman, Only Nate Freeman/Viper  
**

***deadman68 owns Knightmare  
**

Chapter 15: Meet The Wannabe God

"Peasant… Wake up, the lord has request a meeting with you" came a deep voice that awoke Viper who realizes that he was lying on the floor, he gets on his knees and realizes that his weapons are gone well expect his Bo Staff that was still on his arm. The cell door opened and in walked the purple armored man who had knocked him out, Viper goes to speak but the man's hand shoot around his throat and picks him up then carries him by his throat to a large oval room where there were twelve seats.

All of the seats where empty except for two, in one sat Maxie Zeus and in the other sat Helena who was not in her Huntress costume but in a toga. "Ah the intruder, thank you Prometheus" said Zeus, the armored man now known as Prometheus walks over and stands behind his master. Viper lifts his head and the first person he looks at his Huntress who looks calm but he could tell that she was scared. "May I ask why you think you could just walk in here?" asks Zeus to which Viper replies,

"I'm here for her" Zeus looks to Huntress then back to Viper, anger flashed across his face so he snapped his fingers and Prometheus walked over then with a quick motion his leg connected with Viper's ribs where he heard a crack. "AWWWW" shouts Viper as he falls to the ground, Prometheus walks over and picks Viper up by his throat then throws him into the chair which where Posiedon would sit. Viper reaches up and grabs onto what's left of the chair then pulls himself up only to be met by Prometheus who slammed his head hard down on the destroyed chair. Zeus walks over and holds up his sword, he lifts it up in the air motioning that he was about to execute Viper but he was stopped when Huntress shouted,

"STOP!"

Zeus bring his sword back down to his side and turns to her, "My dear, why do wish to save this peasant?" he asks her to which she replies,

"I need a assatint and want him because I trust him unlike the ones you gave to me"; Zeus thought about it for a moment and then said,

"Alright, you may have him but only for a day for tomorrow he and I will fight to the death" that wasn't what Huntress wanted but it would be the only chance she had to talk to him. "Prometheus bring this excuse for a life to her quarters where she can nurse him but station two guards outside her door so he doesn't try anything" says Zeus and so Prometheus picks Viper up and carries him to Huntress' quarters which is two floors up. When they arrived at her courters, he was placed on her couch, when Prometheus was gone she ran over to Viper and pulled his mask off.

"Are you crazy?" she asks then she pulls up his top, she reaches her hand over and touches his side where his ribs are located. Viper yells in pain so she pulls her hand away, "You still haven't answered my question?" she said and Nate looked up into her eyes the said,

"Lov…." But before he could finish the door to the room ushered open and in walked Prometheus who didn't look happy to be in the same room as Nate who pulled his top down and pulled his mask back on just as Prometheus walked over. Just like earlier he grasped Viper by the throat and lifted him up then started to walk back out of the room.

"Where are you going with him?" demanded Huntress, to which he replied,

"Change of plans…. My lord wants the battle to happen today" then he turned and walked back out of the room-dragging Viper to a room that looked an arena from Greece. He drops Viper to the arena floor and then walks away; Viper looks up still in pain from earlier and sees Zeus walking towards him. The door in which Prometheus entered carrying Viper opened again and in ran Huntress, she ran and kneed down next to Viper.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt him," she said,

"Ha-ha, Do you think I'm stupid? I saw the way you cared for him in your quarters, I dare make me look like a fool? You stupid bitch" replied Zeus with anger in his voice. Huntress felt Viper's hand on her leg so she looked down and said as best as he could,

"Go… I'll… I'll be…. Be fine" Zeus obviously didn't want any time wasted so Prometheus came back into the room and picked her up then left the room again. Viper looked up as he heard the heavy footsteps of Zeus coming towards him, when Zeus reached him he picked him up and placed his massive hand on Viper's ribs and started to squeeze hard causing Viper to cry out in more pain.

"You ignorant fool, you come here to attempt a rescue mission alone? Do you have a death wish?" says Zeus, Viper started to laugh even though it was very painful to do so. "What is so damn funny?" asks Zeus to which Viper replies,

"What makes you think I cam alone?" then suddenly Prometheus comes crashing though the door. Zeus looks to see who could take down his guard and that's when Superboy stepped though the hole.

"Oops it looks like I forgot to knock," said Superboy who than flew at Prometheus and knocks him though the wall. Zeus turns his attention back to Viper, who he still had grasped in his hand,

" You brought a worthy opponent for Prometheus but he will not be enough to save you from me" said Zeus. Darkness soon filled the room, Zeus looked up to see a dark figure descending from the rafters to the arena floor and when the figure stands Viper sees that it is Knightmare. "Ha a agent of Hades…. I HATE HADES!" roars Zeus, who then throws Viper to the side and rushes at Knightmare. Zeus takes a swing at Knightmare who steps to the side then connects his right fist to Zeus' face and follows that up with a left to the other side of the face. Zeus stumbles backwards then suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned to see Superboy standing there then Superboy brought his fist back and brought it forward straight to Zeus' face knocking him out cold.

Huntress runs into the room and goes to Viper's side, Superboy walks over and helps her bring him to the Bat Wing, which is still parked outside. Superboy places him in the backseat while Huntress takes the pilot seat, Superboy grabbed a hold of both Maxie Zeus and Prometheus then flew them down to GCPD building while Knightmare flew his own plane back to the Bat Cave.

Nate awoke to find himself in the medical room in Wayne Manor, he was the only one in the room or that was until the door opened and in walked Helena who was now wearing her normal clothes instead of the toga. "I was beginning to like you in the toga" said Nate,

"Your funny, how are you ribs?" she replied,

"Better now no one is crushing them," responded Nate then Helena walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Earlier when you were in my quarters, what were you going to say?" she asked to which he replied,

"I… I don't know remember"

***Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	16. Could Be Our Last Night

**Okay folks, this is the third to last chapter of this story so you had asked me describe this chapter in one word or sound all I can say is HA I CAN'T DO IT so please just read it thanks.**

Chapter 16: Could Be Our Last Night

Everyone was on edge tonight and that was because tomorrow was the day they have been preparing for… tomorrow was day they went to war with Ra's Al Ghul and his army. Unfortunately out of all of Bruce's contacts he was only able to get one of them to join in our cause and that person was David Zavimbe a.k.a. Batwing. He is known as the Batman of Africa, so if someone wanted to know the roster of Batman's Army it would look like this,

Bruce Wayne/Batman

Diana Prince-Wayne/Wonder Woman

Tim Drake/Robin

Cassandra Cain/Black Bat

Jordan Young/Yung Ice

Sasha Blade/Scarlett Talon

Jamie Freeman/Batgirl

Jason Blade/Knightmare

Helena Bertinelli**/**Huntress

Nate Freeman/Viper

David Zayimbe/Batwing

Connor Kent/Superboy

Kaldur/Auqalad

Talia Al Gul

Talia's Guards

It's not much but hopefully it will be enough to fend off Ra's and his army, everyone was spending this last night with their loved ones. Even Jamie had someone, so he wouldn't be alone tonight Nate took off and grabbed a room at hotel. He was currently sitting on the bed in the room; it has been seven weeks since the battle with Maxie Zeus and Prometheus so his broken ribs had fully healed. In his hand was a picture of him standing next to Maya, it was of the night they went to prom together and then with one he crumpled the picture after that he tossed it into the trash bin.

Nate gets up from the bed and walks over to the fridge that was in the room, he opened it then pulled out a bottle without actually looking at what he grabbed. He popped the cork out then took a swing from it, he goes to take another sip when there is a knock at his door and before getting up grumbled under his breath cause he didn't want to be bothered. He walked over and opened the door to see Helena standing there, "Helena…. What are you doing here?" he asked surprised cause he didn't expect to see her.

"Well Sasha is with Jordan, Bruce and Diana went out of town, your sister and David brought Cassandra to the movies and Tim went to visit Dick in Blüdhaven so I decided to come see you" she said, Nate moved aside to let her in and then shut the door. They walked over to the kitchen in the suite, Helena walked over and picked up the bottle while Nate went to the fridge but when he looked inside and didn't see any food so he shut it.

"I'm hungry… you hungry?" he asked,

"I could eat…. Pizza?" she replied, he smiled then walked over and picked up his cell dialing the pizza parlor number. Just as Nate was about to sit down there was a knock at the door so Nate went over and answered it. It was the pizza guy so Nate paid the guy then brought the pizza over to where Helena was sitting, We both got up and walked over to the couch. Nate picked up the remote and ordered a movie; it was some stupid cheesey horror like all horror movies today.

About twenty minutes into the movie, the pizza was gone and the bottle was empty. Nate and Helena weren't paying attention to the movie anymore as they were now in the bedroom lying on the bed talking about stuff. With their feet to the headboard and their heads hanging over the edge of the bed, "So let me get this straight your ex-girlfriend breaks up with you over a letter?" asks Helena to which Nate replies laughing,

"Why yes….yes she did" they both started laughing, after drinking the bottle of whatever they drank it made them act and feel weird. Nate suddenly got serious so he turned his head to Helena and said, "Helena… I have a confession to make" she turned to face him then said,

"What's that?"

"When we we're stuck on Maxie's ship and I was hurting in your room, I was going to say that love makes you do crazy things" he replied, she reached over and punched him in the arm so he said, "OWWW, what was that for?"

"I can't believe it took who this long to finally acknowledge that" she replied, they she quickly rolled off the bed then grabbed his wrist pulling him back into the main room. Helena turns on some music and so they begin dancing together, at first it was next to each then it was holding each other as a slow song played. "You know what's happening tomorrow?" she asked but Nate could tell she was scared when she did so he said,

"Yeah I do"

"What happens if one of use doesn't make it back?" she asked so he pulled her to him and said,

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you" she smiled then put her head on his shoulder.

"You can you promise me one more thing?" she asked, he nodded so she said, "Promise me that you'll survive and come back to me" Nate smile and then said,

"I promise that I'll not die and come back to you" she pulled her head away and they looked at each other. Nate brought his hands up and cupped her face then leaned in for a kiss which she returned, they continued their make out session for a couple of minutes until Nate picked her up and brought her into the bedroom straight to the bed. Nate put her down but they continued to make out, she reached down and pulled off her shirt while he did the same followed that was their pants and under garments.

Nate started kissing her neck going down to her stomach then right back to her neck. Helena let a moan so Nate picked her up and carried her to the bed, they continued where they had left off in the main room and well I think you know what happened next cause well it's pretty obvious what is taking place.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	17. The Day Has Come

**All right... this is it, the chapter you've been waiting for, the great battle who will win Good or Evil, who will die and who will survive? there's only one way to find out and that's to read.**

***Please note that there is still one more chapter after this one.  
**

Chapter 17: The Day Has Come

Today was the day, the day where Nate and the others were going off to war. Nate awoke in the bed in the hotel room. When he turned over he found someone lying in bed next to him so he opened his eyes then smiled when he saw Helena lying there and he thought back to what happened last night. Nate scooted closer to Helena then put his arm around her waist, he could smell her hair and it was wonderful but they happy moment was ruined when there was a knock at their door so Nate got up and pulled on his underwear along with a pair of jeans before opening the door to find Jordan, Sasha and Jamie standing there.

"Damn bro, you look rough… are you okay?" asked Jordan, it took a moment for Nate to register what he had said then he said,

"Yeah, I'm good why?" but before anyone could responded the door to the bedroom opened and Helena walked out wearing Nate's shirt. Nate hung his head but the cat was out of the bag.

"Oh… um this is not we were expecting" said Sasha, who was not surprised to see the sight she is seeing now. Nate goes to say something sarcastic but decides not to so instead he says,

"What brings you guys here?"

"Bruce wants everyone to meet at the Cave before we head out to confront Ra's" said Jordan,

"All right, just lets us get ready and we'll meet you there" replied Nate who shut the door then walked over Helena. She pulled him into her arms and they stayed that way for a while before pulling apart. "Maybe you should keep that shirt" Nate replied with a smile as he watched her walk back into the room, he then followed her inside. As much as they wanted to continue with what they started last night they knew better than to keep Bruce waiting especially on day like this.

(Later That Day)

Batman had us stationed on different buildings surrounding the rooftop where the main battle between Batman and Ra's Al Ghul will take place. Viper stood on the same rooftop as Huntress, Yung Ice, Scarlett Talon, Superboy, Aqualad and Batgirl. "Where are they?" he asked but my question was soon answered when helicopters appeared then about forty men propelled down into the roofs and streets below. Ra's Al Ghul was the last to descend down onto the same roof as Batman.

"My… My detective you don't disappoint when you prepare for war," said Ra's as he looked around at us but stopped when his eyes rested Viper who raised his middle finger at his grandfather, which only made Ra's laugh. Batman goes to attack but Ra's puts his hand up and says, "I make the rules here Detective…. We shall turn this into a tournament"

"NO! Quit wasting my time Ra's" snarls Bruce, but as much as he hated to admit it… he knew Ra's was right. Up first was Yung Ice but instead of him waiting for his opponent he used his freezing powers and froze half of Ra's assassins so that left Ra's and twenty assassins.

"ATTACK!" shouts Ra's so the assassins draw their weapons and battle begins, Viper draws his swords and starts battling three assassins at the same time but before any of the assassins could attack him Knightmare leaped out of the shadows and brought them back in with him. Viper looked over to see Huntress and Batgirl battling side by side against two assassins. Viper looks down and sees Talia but from the look of it she's in danger so he jumps down next to her, when he looks over he stops in his tracks when he sees Quick Strike standing there.

"Ah a nice family reunion" said Quick Strike with a wicked smile on his face, he draws his swords and so Talia and Viper run at him then start attacking him but he blocks each attack. Superboy on the other hand was battle the newcomer to Ra's army and that was Killer Croc but Auqalad joined him. They double-teamed him with move after move and finally they were able to take him down.

Robin, Black Bat, Wonder Woman and Batwing were on the rooftops taking care more of Ra's assassins. Meanwhile Batman and Ra's were doing battle, Ra's swings his blade down but Batman blocks it with his gauntlet then lands a punch to Ra's gut making him double over.

Woman Wonder defeated assassin after assassin, she was soon getting tired but because of her determination she wouldn't give up. Ra's leg sweeped Batman's legs out from under him then Ra's was gone from the rooftop. Batman looked around and then his eyes locked with Wonder Woman but then a blade comes though her stomach. "AHHH" screams Wonder Woman.

"NO!" shouts Batman, he watches as Wonder Woman falls to the ground then he looks up again to see Ra's standing there with a wicked smile on his face. "Why Ra's?" he asks to which Ra's replies,

"Distractions need to be terminated" Batman stands up but before he could move a large hand grabs him from behind and lifts him in the air then brings him down on his knee. Batman gasped in pain as he felt his spine snap in half, then he falls to the ground and looks up to see a man wearing a mask.

Everyone turns their attention to sound of Batman, Quick Strike takes this distraction and kicks Talia to the side then goes at Viper who catches Quick Strike's blade in his gauntlets then brings them in opposite direction breaking the blade. Viper runs out onto the street then turns to Superboy and shouts, "Superboy… hail mary" Superboy nods then picks up Viper up and throws him up onto the roof where he lands in between Batman and Ra's Al Ghul.

"Give up, Viper I have won" says Ra's

"You haven't won yet cause I'm not dead yet" Viper replied with venom in his voice, which he could tell Ra's didn't like so Ra's said,

"Bane kill the boy" the monster that broke Batman runs at Viper but Viper leaps over Bane and places an explosive on the back of Bane's mask then it explodes. It destroys Bane's mask so he has no choice but to take the mask off then Superboy comes up then tackles him to another rooftop.

"All right Old Man it's just you and me" says Viper and he was right, it was only them around. Ra's and Viper's blades clash making sparks fly, Ra's swings his blade but Viper ducks and using his sword slashes Ra's right arm making him drop his sword then he drops to his knees. Viper walks up and points his sword at Ra's throat,

"Viper… Viper don't do it" came Batman's voice from behind him so Viper turns to see Batman lying there and he was in pain.

"Why? You want me to let him live? Just so he can kill again… he already killed Diana what makes you think that he won't do it again" I said with anger in my voice then I turn my attention back to Ra's who stares at me with pleading eyes to end his life but I couldn't bring myself to do so I lean down and I whisper in Ra's ear; "I'm going to let you live… but if I ever hear about you killing anyone ever again then I swear to god I will end you and no one will be able to stop me".

Quick Strike appeared and he tossed down a smoke pellet then when all of the smoke cleared Ra's was gone along with his men. Everyone assembled on the rooftop where Batman layed broken but it was Wonder Woman who everyone was upset about. Out of everyone she was the one who lost her life, Viper could tell that it tore Batman up that he lost his wife and loved one… she was gone and he would never see her again.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	18. Mouring The Loss

**Here is the final chapter for this story, its the aftermath of the Battle from the last chapter, but there is going to be a sequel to this one and the end of this one kind of points that out so here you go!****  
**

Chapter 18: Mourning Losses

_Three Days Ago_

_Batman looked around and then his eyes locked with Wonder Woman but then a blade comes though her stomach. "AHHH" screams Wonder Woman._

"_NO!" shouts Batman, he watches as Wonder Woman falls to the ground then he looks up again to see Ra's standing there with a wicked smile on his face. "Why Ra's?" he asks to which Ra's replies,_

"_Distractions need to be terminated" Batman stands up but before he could move a large hand grabs him from behind and lifts him in the air then brings him down on his knee. Batman gasped in pain as he felt his spine snap in half, then he falls to the ground and looks up to see a man wearing a mask._

_Everyone turns their attention to sound of Batman, Quick Strike takes this distraction and kicks Talia to the side then goes at Viper who catches Quick Strike's blade in his gauntlets then brings them in opposite direction breaking the blade. Viper runs out onto the street then turns to Superboy and shouts, "Superboy… Hail Mary" Superboy nods then picks up Viper up and throws him up onto the roof where he lands in between Batman and Ra's Al Ghul._

"_Give up, Viper I have won" says Ra's_

"_You haven't won yet cause I'm not dead yet" Viper replied with venom in his voice, which he could tell Ra's didn't like so Ra's said,_

"_Bane kill the boy" the monster that broke Batman runs at Viper but Viper leaps over Bane and places an explosive on the back of Bane's mask then it explodes. It destroys Bane's mask so he has no choice but to take the mask off then Superboy comes up then tackles him to another rooftop. _

"_All right Old Man it's just you and me" says Viper and he was right, it was only them around. Ra's and Viper's blades clash making sparks fly, Ra's swings his blade but Viper ducks and using his sword slashes Ra's right arm making him drop his sword then he drops to his knees. Viper walks up and points his sword at Ra's throat, _

"_Viper… Viper don't do it" came Batman's voice from behind him so Viper turns to see Batman lying there and he was in pain. _

"_Why? You want me to let him live? Just so he can kill again… he already killed Diana what makes you think that he won't do it again" I said with anger in my voice then I turn my attention back to Ra's who stares at me with pleading eyes to end his life but I couldn't bring myself to do so I lean down and I whisper in Ra's ear; "I'm going to let you live… but if I ever hear about you killing anyone ever again then I swear to god I will end you and no one will be able to stop me". _

_Quick Strike appeared and he tossed down a smoke pellet then when all of the smoke cleared Ra's was gone along with his men. Everyone assembled on the rooftop where Batman laid broken but it was Wonder Woman who everyone was upset about. Out of everyone she was the one who lost her life, Viper could tell that it tore Batman up that he lost his wife and loved one… she was gone and he would never see her again._

**Today**

This is was a hard day for anyone who knew the Wayne family; Bruce hadn't spoken to anyone in three days and wouldn't try and speak to him. Nate stood at the front door welcoming people and asking them to sign in, he couldn't believe it just four days ago he saw Diana and now she was gone. Nate was busy wiping tears from his eyes when someone approached so he said, "Name and relation to the deceased?"

"Maya Wayne, daughter"

Nate looked up and standing in front of him was in fact his ex-girlfriend Maya, "Maya… you're here, um…. you can go in" he stuttered. She smiled then walked into the house, Bruce had insisted that Diana's funeral be at Wayne Manor and that she be buried in the back next to his parents. Every major person in Gotham showed up, even Nate's mother Talia showed up bearing flowers and some woman who didn't recognize at first followed her then it hit him that it was his mother's personal guard.

After everyone arrived Nate closed the book then entered the house just as the funeral was underway. He walked over and sat down next to Helena, the priest walked up and stood next to the coffin that Diana was in. He said everything he would say at a funeral if it was taking place at the church then when he was done talking he said that Diana's husband Bruce had a few things to say.

Bruce who was now in a wheelchair rolled up, he looked everyone before speaking and he said, "First of all… I would like to thank everyone for coming, some I recognize who are very close to my wife and some I don't but still thank you for coming". As Bruce talking, Nate looked over the crowd of people who had shown up and he saw the other five members of the Justice League.

When Bruce was done he rolled back to his spot next to where Maya was sitting, it was now her turn to say something so she stood and walked over to stand next to the coffin. "My Mother, was the most wonderful and beautiful woman that I've ever known…. She…" Maya started to say but couldn't she just started crying so Nate stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder and he finished for her.

"Her mother was the wonderful and beautiful woman that you could've know, she spent her free time taking care of those who were homeless or abused. Diana was an everyday Wonder Woman even though she didn't have the powers like the real one…. But I can speak from experience that Diana is friend anyone could've wanted" he said then he brought Maya back to her seat.

After the wake, while some said their goodbyes to Bruce and left and others went out to the courtyard. Nate, Jordan, Connor and Kaldur carried the coffin down the steps and brought it over to the site where it was to be buried. Everyone stood in silence as the coffin was being lowered into the ground, As Nate was standing there watching he felt someone's hand grab his so he turned his head and saw it was Helena. He also felt the eyes of someone watching so he turned his head to the left and saw Maya staring at him.

(Later That Day)

Everyone but Bruce sat in the Kitchen but no one said a word to each other, everyone turned their heads when they heard heels clicking on the hardwood floor. They all gasped in surprise when they saw Barbra standing there, "Hi guys" she said then she walked over to Maya and gave her a big hug but everyone was still in shock that she was walking again.

"Um… Barbra not to be rude or anything but where is your wheelchair?" asked Nate to which she replied,

"Well as it turns out me being paralyzed only lasted four months so I went to rehab facility and they helped me to learn to walk again"

"I bet your father is happy," said Helena but the smile on Barbra's faded then she said,

"He would if he hadn't died of a heart attack last night"

"We're sorry Babs, any idea who's going to be the Commissioner?" asked Nate to which Barbra replied,

"Your looking at her, while I was in the rehab center I went back school and talk to the mayor and he agreed that I have the ability to step up and take the spot" everyone congratulated her then she walked off to go find Bruce. Maya followed her out since she had to return to Themyscira; Helena turned to Nate and asked,

"So are going back to Minnesota with your Jordan, your uncle, Sasha and Jamie?" Nate shook his head and said,

"Nope, since Jamie was appointed head of security by Bruce at Wayne Enterprise, my mother is staying here and you're here I'm going to stay…. Besides someone going have to watch over Gotham now that Bruce can't"

"There's only one problem," said Tim, everyone looked at him so he continued, "Nothing is going to be the same with Batman gone", everyone nodded their heads in agreement,

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review  
**


End file.
